beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Beyblade School : deel 4
Na school lopen Tsubasa en Eline naar de rivier, een paar kilometer buiten de stad. Egale vliegt hoog boven hen. " Hoe was je vakantie?" Vraagt Elina. " Geweldig, ik heb gekampeerd, hier in de bossen." " is dat dan niet saai in je eentje?" " Ik ben nooit echt alleen, weet je nog?" Elina knikt en samen kijken ze toe hoe Eagle boven hen rondcirkelt. " Je boft maar, tsubasa." "jij anders ook hoor. Je bent nooit alleen. Je hebt altijd je broer nog, en Kyoya, en al je vrienden." " Van Gingka wordt je af en toe ook niet echt blij hoor. Hij kan echt onuitstaanbaar zijn." " en Kyoya?" Elina lacht. " Die heb ik deze vakantie nauwelijks gezien. Hij is de hele tijd aan het trainen om Gingka te kunnen verslaan." ze zijn bij de rivier. " Kom!" roept Elina. " wie het eerste in het water is!" " Hé, niet zo snel! Straks jaag je alle vissen weg!" een uur later zitten ze in het gras naast de rivier, en eten de vissen die ze gevangen hebben. "Hé, Tsubasa, welke rol wil jij eigenlijk in de musical?" " Ik wil geen rol. Ik mag Julian helpen met de regie en ik heb de leiding over het decor en de muziek." " Wacht eens even... Was het jouw idee om ons te vragen voor de muziek?" Tsubasa knikt. Elina denkt aan Victoria. Een paar minuten blijft het stil en eten ze hun vis. " Tsubasa, vindt jij Victoria leuk?" Vraagt Elina dan opeens. Tsubasa bloost. " nee... Ik bedoel ja... Ik denk het wel... " " je moet haar mee uit vragen! Vraag haar voor het herfstbal!" " Ik zal er over nadenken." Mompelt Tsubasa. Hij vindt het een heel goed idee, maar hij weet niet zeker of hij het wel durft te vragen. Elina denkt na. Ze zou de meiden de volgende pauze wel bij elkaar roepen. Dan konden ze bepalen met wie ze naar het feest gingen, welke outfits ze aan moesten doen en welke muziek ze zouden spelen. Na het eten gaat Elina naar huis. Zou Kyoya haar vragen? De jongen hoorde toch het meisje te vragen? Maar wat als hij dat niet deed? Dan stond ze wel voor schut zonder date! Met een ongerust gevoel viel ze in slaap. Gingka, die op dezelfde kamer sliep, zag dat zijn zus onrustig was. Maar hij was moe, en besloot haar morgen te vragen wat er aan de hand was. De volgende dag, in de pauze, roept Elina de Star Girls bij elkaar. " Meiden, het wordt tijd dat we onze dates en outfits bepalen voor het herfstbal. Gingka heeft me vanochtend al geholpen met de muziekkeuze. Dus... Onze dates. Ik ga natuurlijk met Kyoya. Lillian, ga jij met Nile?" Lillian knikt. " hij heeft me zelfs al gevraagd!" Zegt ze stralend. " Mooi. En jij Vic?" " Ik wil met Tsubasa... Maar dat durf ik niet te vragen!" " Hij moet jou vragen. Het komt wel goed. Maar?... Celia... Met wie ga jij dan? Je bent niet verliefd. Je zou met Hyoma kunnen gaan, of met Dynamis... O nee, ik denk niet dat je daar heel blij van wordt... Misschien Ryuga? Of Dashan? Je kunt ook met Chi-Yun gaan... Chao Xin heeft al een date... Teminste, dat zegt hij... En..." " Misschien kan ik met Gingka gaan... of heeft hij al iemand?" " Nee... wat een goed idee! want als hij niemand heeft... Ben ik bang dat hij met Pegasus gaat... Hij zegt wel de hele tijd dat ze niet getrouwd zijn of zoiets, maar dat zou je niet zeggen als je ze zo ziet. ik zeg dadelijk meteen tegen hem dat hij jou moet vragen!" Celia knikt dankbaar. "meiden, even over de outfits... Ik heb een paar ontwerpen gemaakt!" Zegt Lillian dan opeens. " Echt? Laat zien!" Roept Victoria enthousiast. Lillian is heel goed in ontwerpen en tekenen. Lillian slaat haar ontwerpboek open. " Kijk," zegt ze. " dit zijn ze." ze wijst naar vier plaatjes met lange, saaie jurken. De meisjes zijn verbaast. Dit is niet wat ze van Lillian gewend zijn. Lillian ziet hun verwarde gezichten en zegt: " Deze zijn er alleen voor om die Troela's uit de B-klas heel even te laten denken dat ze gewonnen hebben. Ze zijn zich helemaal aan het uitsloven om mooie outfits te krijgen. Dít zijn de echte ontwerpen." Ze slaat de bladzijde om, en drie prachtige jurken worden zichtbaar. "die lange dingen dragen we over deze heen. We doen ze uit vlak voor het optreden, en we zorgen ervoor dat die trutten heel erg verbaast zullen zijn." Ze lacht. " en, wat vinden jullie ervan?" " dat is een geweldig plan! Onze beste vriendinnen van de Perfs krijgen wat ze verdienen! Die jurken zijn echt prachtig!" " Dank je... O, En onze haren... Ik wilde de mijne krullen en dat van Celia ook, en dat van jullie twee zien we nog wel. O, en veel glitters natuurlijk!" " Wacht eens even... Je hebt zelf geen ontwerp! Dan is het maar goed dat we deze hebben gemaakt." Zegt Victoria en ze pakt een ontwerp van een schitterende roze jurk uit haar tas. " we hebben hem zelfs al laten maken!" Roept ze enthousiast, en ze haalt de jurk tevoorschijn. " O meiden, echt ontzettend bedankt!" Zegt ze. Dan gaat de bel en moeten ze weer naar de les. Categorie:Beyblade school Categorie:Izumi2001 Categorie:Beyblade school: hoofdstukken